BISHIES oh and whip cream
by skitzofranicCrazyPhysco
Summary: what would happen if you put two crazy fan girls anf 14 cans of areosol whip cream in a room with silver haired bishonen? find out! summay sucks i no.


Silver-haired bishie buddies with WHIP CREAM!

Sg- YAY! BISHOUNEN!

SFCP- Right….YAY WHIP CREAM!

Sg- Ya that too…Lets dance!

SFCP- YA! (dances)

Sg- ok board now…

SFCP- Ok….(shifts uncomfortably) uh…should we start?

Sg- Why the hell not…. DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NOOOTTTHHHIINNG but the fluffy goodness of the whip cream and the plot…oh ya and this will be a joint story between Squirrelgurl and skitzofranicCrazyPhysco.

SFCP- Lets start it already!

Sg-Yep here we go!

SFCP- this is a story about what two crazy silver-haired-bishie-obsessed-fan girls would do with 14 aerosol cans of whip cream.

Sg- A lot…..

((Yoko, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Blues.EXE, Yuki, Yue, Haru, Sephiroth, Riku, Ayame all locked in a white room with padded walls and…no wait…that's my room what am I thinking about? Any way standing in a big red room with pink couches, magenta pillows and a mini bar! Life not included…we don't have one…))

START

Inuyasha: DAMN IT ALL!WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Blues: I believe we're in a big red room with pink couches and magenta pillows with a…

Riku: MINI BAR!(runs over and starts making bloody mary)

Everyone: Oo……………..

(Door opens and two girls walk in)

Sg: So good of you gentlemen to join us!

Yoko: You dragged us here…so it's not like we had a choice.

SFCP- True true…but HEY! RIKU THAT'S MINE!(Runs over and grabs whip cream can from Riku) don't touch!

Sesshoumaru: Why should I…The lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru… Be forced to stay with the inferior mortals and my half breed brother and why….may I ask…ARE YOU TRYING TO STICK THAT CAN IN MY MOUTH! (Glares at Sg who is currently attempting to pour whip cream in Sesshoumaru's mouth.)

Sg: (smile) Open wide! (Tackles Sesshoumaru to the ground and pours whip cream in his mouth.) Now isn't that good.

Sesshoumaru: (sits there wide eyed) It's so sweet….GET IT OFF! (Tries desperately to scrape taste of whip cream off of tongue.)

Yoko: HEY! Are you calling me a mortal?

SFCP- Hey! EARS!1(runs up to Yoko and rubs ears)

Yoko: Hey what are you doing? (Tries to get SFCP off him with out success.)

(Yuki, Haru, Ayame and Yue all sit on pink couch that appears in middle of room.)

Haru: Anyone got popcorn? I have a feeling this is going to be entertaining.

Yue: You get that feeling too huh?

Haru: Yup…(grabs bowl of popcorn that appears out of nowhere)

SFCP: (lets go of yoko's ears) now that I've got that out of my system…(looks around room and spies Blues.) Hey! It's the navi dude!

Sg: (runs away from Sesshoumaru and runs over to Blues.) Hiya! OoOoOoOo! QUESTION! Do you ever take off your helmet and sunglasses?

Blues: (looks scared and backs away) No….w-why?

SFCP- Oh just wondering…GET HIM!(Sg and SFCP run towards Blues and jump on him pulling off his helmet and sunglasses.)

Blues: WTF?AAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP!

Everyone: (stares but makes no move to help. Yuki Haru Ayame and Yue look mildly amused)

Blues: NOOOO! (Helmet and shades are pulled away from head) DON'T LOOK AT ME! I FEEL SO NAKED!(Runs and cries in corner.)

Rockman.EXE: BLUES! I've come to save you! Enzan's been looking for you everywhere!

Everyone: (stares)

SFCP-HEY! How'd you get in here? You don't have silver hair!

Sg: Outsider...SQUIRREL ARMY…ATTACK!(Millions of squirrels appear out of nowhere and drag Rockman out of room)

Rockman: NO PLEASE NO!(is dragged outside never to be heard from again)

(all of a sudden white fluffy stuff starts to fall down from ceiling.)

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL? I bet its Narakus new plan to take the jewel shards! YOU TWO (points at Sg and SFCP) ARE WORKING WITH NARAKU! WIND SCAR!

Sg and SFCP- (move out of the way.) No we're not…

Inuyasha-( is jumping around attacking falling fluffy stuff.)

Haru: What is this stuff anyway? (pokes at build up of 'stuff' on ground)

Sg: its whip cream of course, hasn't anyone read the title?

Yue: Title? What's that?

SFCP- You are hopeless I hope you know that.

Sephiroth: who are you calling helpless little girl?

Sg: She said hopeless you baka!

Sephiroth: (glares at Sg)

SFCP- will someone shut him up?(points at Inuyasha still attacking the fluffy white stuff.)

Sesshoumaru- gladly(goes over and hits Inuyasha over the head and watches as he falls to the ground unconscious.)

Ayame: What _is_ the fluffy white stuff anyway?

SFCP-Anyone with a nose will tell you that…its whip cream!

Everyone: ………

Sesshoumaru: Make it stop moving…it's getting in my hair and on my tail!

Sg: Geeze someone's fussy. Did you miss your nap or something?

SFCP- never mind the nap…THAT'S A TAIL?(points to fluffy thing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.) And here I thought it was a boa.(shakes head sadly)

Sg: you didn't know it was a tail? Yesh! Even I knew that.

SFCP- well sorry and no I thought it was a boa!

Sg: you are really hopeless.

SFCP- No I'm just incredibly stupid.

Sg: ya that too….

SFCP- I'm going to overlook that last comment…Hey! I know! How about.(runs up to Sg and whispers in her ear)

Sg: YA! That's a great idea!

SFCP-OK on the count of 4. One, Two,

Sg: wait! Why four?

SFCP-Cuz I said so…. ONE TWO THREE GO!

Sg: ( Doesn't move)

SFCP-(looks at Sg) why aren't you doing anything?

Sg: Because you said on the count of four not three.

SFCP-Oh…Ok then. FOUR!(Sg and SFCP pick up a hand full of whip cream and throw it at random bishies.)

SilverHaired bishies: …….(look at eachother look at Sg and SFCP.)

Inuyasha: (now magically conscious) Lets forget our differences for a minute.

Sesshoumaru: If it gets me out of here…sure why not.

Silver haired bishies:(run towards Sg and SFCP to attack)

Sg: we gotta go now!

SFCP-Yup! Right behind ya!

(Sg and SFCP fall through portal leading to control room.)

SFCP-that was close!

Sg- ya!(turns on screen number one and watched as silver haired bishies look around in puzzlement wondering where Sg and SFCP went)

SFCP-SHIT!SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I gotta go!my science project is due in less than 24 hours!SHIT!

Sg:O.O…I told you not to leave it till the last minute…you moron.

(SFCP runs out of the room screaming something about stupid teachers and projects.)

Sg: well that's it for now! Next time... WHAT IF?

SFCP-(?in background) WHAT IF WHAT?

Sg: (sigh) Hopeless.


End file.
